Dwight's Fear Boner
by DavidDraco
Summary: Against the evil of the night there only one way to fight back.


Dark clouds hide the moon. But the soft moonlight was able to shine through upon the forest. Scattered around the woods were several old buildings. They have fallen into ruin with time and neglect. In one of the smaller ones three people have gathered together and shiver in the cold.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know" said Meg "But the sickness will past like it has done before". She was huddled over a black woman who was hunched over vomiting. Dwight shook his head "This is the fourth time this week. We need to do something." A scream from outside the small decrepit building they were in made them both fall silence and look up in its direction. The only sound was of Claudette's retching and a male's low whisper from outside. "Guys we need to go!"

"Claudette" said Dwight walking over and putting his arm gently around her. "Please, can you move?" he said softly. The roar of an engine followed by a scream issued from outside. "The last generator" said Meg. Jake enter the building. "We have to move. Feng is gone and it will be here soon. He walked over to the group. "How is Claudette?" "She will be fine" said Meg standing up, "But she can't stay here". "But we won't make it to the gate carrying her and that thing after us!" said Jake. "We are not going to leave Claudette!" shouted Dwight. Just then there was a loud hiss from outside.

"You guys go. I'm the fastest. I'll lead it away" said Meg stretching. "No" said Dwight standing up. "I will do it". "But Dwight" said Meg but he interrupted her. "I need you to go and take care of Claudette." Claudette weakly stood up shaken "Dwight no, you can't go. Please I-" Dwight rushed over and embraced her. "Claudette, I have to do this, for you, for us".

Dwight stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Go now, before it gets here. Jake nodded "Lets go Meg". They both carried Claudette away. "Good luck" said Jake.

And once again Dwight was alone. Dwight stood silently in the building, waiting, listening. No one here to help him. But Dwight was used to this, being alone. He could hear the creature's shuffling steps outside, its hissing, its moaning. "Not yet", he thought, "not yet". The thing's hand reached around the door frame. Now! Dwight bolted through a nearby open window and ran. Hearing the creature chasing him, he pulled a pallet down behind him and kept running. Dwight heard behind him the creature howl and the smashing of wood. "Great I got its attention, now what?" he muttered. Dwight ran through an area with crumbling brick walls. "There must be something useful here" Dwight breathlessly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red locker. "Yes!" Dwight thought as he rushed inside and closed the door.

Dwight slowed his breathing. He was safe, at least for a moment, He could hear the creature outside gurgling and hissing. It was walking towards the locker. Dwight froze in fear, holding his breath. The thing walked up to locker and stood in front it. "Please" Dwight thought closing his eyes "Please. The seconds dragged on. Then Dwight heard footsteps again, this time walking away. He opened his eyes and breathe a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the door of the locker was wrenched open and there stood the creature. It looked like it was once a woman but now was twisted and deformed. Loose rags hung from its body. Gray skin was stretched tight on its body, so tight ribs and other bones could be seen. Sunken eyes were set above its mouth filled with dozens of sharp teeth. Dwight tried to run but it was too fast for him. It grabbed Dwight with its large misshapen arm, its bloody claw wrapped around him and dragged him away. "No!" Dwight screamed. He desperately grab at the brick walls and struggled against the creature's grip but it was in vain. "Its over for me, but at least Claudette is safe'" he thought, as the creature drag him over to the hook and heaved him up. There was sound of fabric tearing followed by the sound of Dwight screaming as the hook tore through his clothes and plunged itself into his shoulder.

Dwight struggle helplessly on the hook trying to free himself. The pain was unimaginable. He looked up at the creature and saw it was staring at him, but not at his face. Dwight followed its gaze and saw what it was looking at. "Oh no! Not now! Why God why?" Dwight shouted in agony and horror. "Not a Fear Boner! Why have you forsaken me Lord?"

The creature made some strange noise in its throat as if was trying to say something. Then it began to slowly walk towards him. "No no no! Stay away! Haven't you done enough?" Screamed Dwight like a kid who got a red iPhone for Christmas but their parents are stupid cause they wanted a blue one. The creature looked at his fully erect, 8 inch, pulsating cock inspecting it closer. Dwight tried to get away but it was no use as he was still hooked, like a hooker doing drugs. It then grab Dwight around his waist and then lower its mouth onto his manhood, past its sharp teeth,and closed its mouth on it. "No! Get off me!" Dwight waited for the bite but none came. Instead he felt something else, something warm, something wet. It was the creature's tongue! Dwight violently squirmed on the hook as the creature begin to gobble up his knob like a knob goblin.

Creature lifted him higher and higher as Dwight shook back and fore, like a kid in bed when his mom turn on the light so he can wake up for school but he wants to sleep a few more minutes cause he was up last night playing Minecraft. Dwight never felt like this before even Claudette-. Just then creature had lifted him so high, he was off the hook. (And the chain sucka! Lol!) Dwight was now balancing on the creature's shoulder as it used its tongue played Pong on his long dong. Suddenly Dwight felt a pressure building up from within his lower body and begin to howl like a obese gay man who was raise by elephants at the zoo and kids would throw peanuts at him and call him "The Old Baggy Saggy Faggy the Third". Dwight then let loose his bazooka man juice in the creature's mouth. It then stumbling backward causing Dwight to fall off and roll across the ground.

Dwight, breathing heavily, tried to stand but immediately lost his balance and fell back down. He looked over to the creature was on all-fours crawling away from him. It was hissing and coughing on Dwight's trouser gravy. Dwight stood up, though shaken, and looked in the direction of the gate then to the creature. His thoughts turned to Claudette and the others. They have been through and lost so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them. He do anything or anyone. "No" said Dwight with power in his voice "I am not going to run away." He walked towards the creature as it crawled helplessly away. "You killed my friends, you bitch, and now you are going to pay!" He grabbed that bitch's witch tits from behind and dragged it towards. "You better watch out" Dwight positioned himself. "You better not cry" He grabbed the creature's waist. "You better not shout" He readied his shaft. "Cause I'm going in dry." He plunged his penis into its pussy.

"There's the gate" Meg shouted "We made it!" As they past safely through the gate Claudette looked back one last time. In the distance she hear the screaming, the moaning, and the growling. "I love you, Dwight" she said softly gently holding her belly "And everything you given me."


End file.
